


The Wolves Of Mercy Fall

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Foreplay, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Dean wants to be overpowered and made to just lie down and take a huge cock in his mouth and ass. Sam finds out and while he's usually softer and more vanilla he makes it his mission to give Dean want he wants.





	The Wolves Of Mercy Fall

Dean’s shivering and biting his lower lip, a full-body shiver trembling through him as heat coils tighter in his belly. Sam’s mouths leisurely drag over his inner thigh, wetting the warm skin, eliciting tiny goose bumps upon Dean’s skin before teeth leave their mark once again. 

Dean’s inner thigh throbs where Sam bit him, more than one bite, teeth nipping into soft, pliant skin. His thighs quiver while he’s breathing in a shaky inhale, his chest hitching whenever Sam’s teeth nip across the shaky muscles. The heat of pleasure roars through his skin, pumped through his veins like a blazing fire. His chest is still tight as he gasps for air, panting breathlessly as Sam lingers down between his legs.

His brother’s possessive urge to bite and claim and mark sends pleasant electrical shocks twisting Dean’s belly. Sam’s palm skates over Dean’s teeth-bitten thighs, pushing them wider apart, exposing him; his nails scratch over the teeth marks, burning Dean in the best way before they touch him so tenderly, lingering over the raw kiss-bitten marks, before the teeth return to claim his flesh once again. Sam kept nipping, teeth causing pain before a wet tongue soothes away the tingle, causing a warm pressure to buzz in Dean’s abdomen.

Sam has a way of undoing Dean, one moment the pain enough to bring tears to his eyes before pleasure claims him in a beautiful kiss. Dean groans when Sam's fingertips brush over his raw skin, the pure touch enough to cause a blinding orgasm to sends a whirlwind of heat warming in his belly. 

Dean’s fingers wrap firmly around his rigid cock, his body spasms; his prick was on fire, yet he did not want to come during foreplay; The pleasure and pain only aid and making Dean harder and tear a series of gasping moans from his throat. Like a predator about to devour his prey, Sam climbs up Dean’s body, and in reach of brother’s sweet, soft lips, Dean titles his head up in a silent plea for a kiss. 

Sam palms his cheeks and nips at his lips as they kiss, sending Dean into bliss with the promise of a night he won’t forget. Dean doesn’t know how Sam found out about his kink. But Sam knows, and if there was anyone in this world he would trust his fetish too, it would be his brother. When Sam kisses softly, a request to play this game, Dean turns his mind off and lets his desires overtake him. A game to play; a kink he is easily swept up in…

Naked, damp kisses press into his freckled skin, and Dean spits, curses, snarls as he writhes against the binding pinning wrapped around his wrist hold him to the bed. He doesn’t want this, will fight with every breath in him to escape this fate. He tries to twist away from the lips kissing his body; he fights, a rebellious wildcat, but he is trapped. Breathing hard and fast, he tugs forcefully on the binding, twists on the bed and tries to kick, but his efforts to escape are in vain. 

Sam smiles down at him, a dirty filthy smirk, and Dean tastes bile on his tongue. Sam rolls his hips downward; grinds his fat, thick cock against Dean’s hard manhood. He does not care if his brother enjoys this; the pleasure is all for him, and, if he is honest, he loves it when Dean puts up a fight. It makes breaking him that much sweeter. 

Breath hot, mouth wet and warm, he laps at the man’s nipple; laves it with attention before his tongue travels lower between his spread legs. Dean goes wild then, still rebellious. He thrashes and screams, curses Sam as tears begin to well up in his eyes, but Sam laughs and makes himself at home between those spread bowed legs. He drops kisses across Dean’s balls, sucks them into his mouth, and they are baby soft and warm, and the cursing Dean has been yelling has morphed into mercy pleading as Dean realizes he cannot escape what will soon come. 

Sam slides a finger down the crease of Dean’s lush ass and pushes inside, groaning at the virgin tight grip. He looks up the length of his brother's generous body and sets his gaze to the man at his mercy. The tears in his green eyes mixed with his pleading for mercy, and knowing when he bursts Dean’s cherry the screams he is going to make will be deliciously sweet.

Dean cries through the prep, begs Sam not to do this. Sam delights in the sobs as he rapes Dean, fucking him steadily, just to nudge his prostate and make him feels every inch of his long thickness. 

He pulls out just until the cockhead catches on his rim, and then slam it back in and Dean screams as the tears tumble down his face. Sam fucks him thoroughly, getting rougher and vicious, ramming into Dean with jagged thrust, not even stopping when he ejaculates; he fucks through the mess of cum as he rides out the aftershocks, and Dean wails as he feels cum soak his inner walls and drip out of him, creaming over his balls and between his thighs. 

He tries to get away from the hand wrapping around his cock, he does not want to come, not like this, not while he's been violated; but the hand brings him off and strokes him until he spills, his ass gaping open and wet and fluttering around Sam's thickness as the pleasure rocks him. 

Sam's hips still and the pain dulls into a low roar as the tears fall. Dean is still shaking when lips, so sweet and soft and loving, press to his forehead. He lets go of the fantasy, comes back to his world where Sam is whispering tender praise and kissing him sweetly, telling Dean how amazing and perfect he is.   
Dean curls up with Sam and snuggles into his dearly embraces as Sam's arms completely surround him, and he sighs blissfully when Sam runs his fingers through Dean's hair and pepper his forehead with little, honeysweet kisses. 

They don’t speak, and Dean still doesn’t know how Sam found out about his kinky fetish, but that is okay for now. There will be time to talk later. 

For now, Dean enjoys being held and cuddled, when Sam whispers "I love you, Dean," he smile against Sam's skin, blissfully content and purely happy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/82267.html?thread=30428251#t30428251)


End file.
